


Adventures with the Mikaelson Brothers

by MrrsElijahMikaelson (captainwinterfrostess)



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Denial, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Drinking, Like Seriously Non-consensual Rape, Multi, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Seriously Don't Read Ch. 7, Spanking, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, Vibrator, trigger warning: rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainwinterfrostess/pseuds/MrrsElijahMikaelson
Summary: All of my short pieces with the Mikaelson brothers. Possibly might add other characters as I write them.  Chapter titles have Characters (the canon ones at least), type (fluff/smut) and title.





	1. Kol & Klaus & Elijah (smut) - Taken by the Mikaelson Brothers

I smiled sleepily, arching back against Elijah’s roaming hands. “I thought you’d be tired getting back so late,” I admitted, “Otherwise I’d have worn something a little prettier.” In my sleep addled state it took me a second to realise that the answering chuckle didn’t belong to my boyfriend, but his youngest living brother. “Kol!” I cried out, flipping over and scrambling backwards. “What are you doing? I’m with Elijah!” Kol grinned, “The Mikaelsons share, love. You’ll just have to get used to it.” Some combination of sleep and confusion kept me still long enough for Kol to pull me into his body and position himself over me. His hands kneaded my chest, his mouth lowering and catching my cheek as I turned my head as fast as I could muster. “Kol, stop it! Elijah will me home any second and if he sees you-“ “He’ll be very disappointed you didn’t invite him.”

Elijah’s voice prompted both of us to look to the doorway where the two elder Mikaelsons watched with barely hidden lust. “Elijah?” I begged pleadingly, hoping this was all some bad practical joke. He gave me a soft smile, walking towards us leisurely. Kol rolled off me, allowing his brother better access as Elijah kissed my lips gently. “I told you, humans are community property in this house. I may have emphasised the blood side a little but would you have agreed otherwise?” “It’s all or nothing love. One woman for all three of us means one woman to compel if things go wrong, one woman to protect if things get dangerous and one woman to deal with when you aren’t in bed.” Of course I had known that my relationship with Elijah was too good to be true. I had thought the downside would be drinking, or some strange fetish. Not being shared with his two psycho brothers.  
“But…” I desperately searched for a way to get myself out of the mess I’d gotten into, “I’m not human, it-“ Elijah tsked, his hands coming up to grip either side of my face, “You should know that I chose you for precisely that reason. Three original vampires can do quite a bit of damage to a human girl. We won’t have to worry about that with you. We won’t have to hold back.” He pulled me in for another lingering kiss.

“And you can’t exactly say no because,” he stroked the mark on my hip that bound me to him, “you’re mine.” In a blur I found myself straddling Kol’s hips with a rather impressive erection pressing into me through my pajama bottoms. Elijah’s chest was pressed against my back, his knees on either side of Kol’s and his hands on my chest. “Wh-What about Rebekah? She can’t approve!” Klaus shrugged, “Not at first but, well, she’d rather one friend screwing her brothers than three.” He gripped me face, forcing his lips against mine in a dangrous kiss. I tried pushing him away, determined to convince the three vampires that they couldn’t just take what they wanted. Of course that all changed when Elijah’s fingers dug into my mark and forced a breathy moan from my lips. If I had vampire senses I’d have been able to smell my own arousal thick in the air. “You can’t fight this, love.” Klaus smirked, his thumb tracing over my lips.

“I say we see how long it takes for her to give in once she’s naked.” Kol suggested wickedly, his smirk lighting up his eyes in what should have been an attractive manner. “Stop it, please, Elijah, don’t do this.” Elijah’s hands pulled my tank top over my head in one swift motion, my arms rising to cover my exposed skin immediately. “Now don’t do that, love,” Kol chided, forcing my arms to my sides with his inhuman strength. Klaus and Kol watched my chest heave frantically, Elijah being more interested in my neck than my smaller than average breasts. “Well she isn’t exactly well endowed.” Kol muttered crassly, prompting hot tears to fill my eyes at the insult. “Kol, how rude you’ve made her cry. Apologise.” Elijah smirked against my skin, pressing me down with his weight on my back. Kol took that as an invitation to latch his mouth onto my nipple. I cried out.

“Mmm, I take it back. I’d rather responsive than large any day.” His smirk pressed into the small mound of my right breast. “What do they call them these days, I haven’t kept up on the terms.” Elijah prompted, obviously the one in charge. Once again I was moved with vampiric speed so that Elijah had my legs spread open and Kol and Klaus each had a nipple. “Usually I believe they’re called boobs,” Klaus offered, “Though personally my favourite term is tits.” “Mmm,” Elijah nodded, his nose brushing against the flesh between my thighs. I whimpered, his thumb rubbing circles over my mark, causing a chain reaction with the end result of moisture pooling at my entrance. Elijah lapped at the liquid, humming in the back of his throat. I threw my head back in pleasure, any resistance rapidly fading under the knowing mouths of the Original vampire men.

“It’s a good thing Bekah is in Detroit, or she’d probably want a taste too, just because we didn’t offer.” I gasped as Kol spoke against my nipple, the thought of Rebekah, one of my closest friends, seeing me a trembling mess under her brothers bringing tears of hot shame to my eyes. “Don’t worry love,” Klaus assured me, “she’s been bragging about your self control for weeks now. She’s rather proud you’ve lasted as long as you have.” “Although,” Elijah murmured, his lips sucking on the bundle of nerves between my thighs, “she’ll probably say it’s cheating for using your mark.” Kol laughed, the trio of vampires once again rearranging themselves so that I was straddling Kol yet again, his jeans pressing against my needy flesh. “Playing fair is no fun anyway.” He pressed his bulge against me, forcing a strangled groan from my throat.

Elijah licked over my pulse point, his voice low and needy as he murmured into my ear, “I think Kol deserves the first turn in your pussy, don’t you?” I whimpered, this time out of fear, turning my head to look at him. “Please don’t make me do this, Elijah. Please…” Elijah smiled, turning my face towards him, “I’m not making you do anything.” He pressed his lips to mine before I could respond, Kol pressing one long finger against my clit in a gentle figure eight. That’s when I really fell apart, Kol pressing practised fingers against the hot flesh that Elijah had been so thoroughly licking seconds before. I leant my head back against Elijah’s shoulder, pleasure ebbing and flowing under my skin like waves on a beach. “Now, now, we can’t waste a perfectly good orgasm,” Kol lectured, his hand moving onto his jeans to undo the button and zipper. For a second my earlier panic reappeared at the thought of anyone other than Elijah being inside me.

Any thoughts of resistance went away, however, as Elijah’s hands took up residence where Kol had just vacated and Klaus took my left nipple in his mouth. I must have blacked out in momentary pleasure because suddenly I was being lowered onto Kol’s hard shaft, the unfamiliar pattern of veins and ridges rubbing against my already spasming walls as he entered me inch by inch. “See, that isn’t so bad.” Kol smirked pleasantly. “You’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you darling?” Elijah asked, tweaking my right nipple to match the pleasure Klaus was giving me on the other. I nodded blankly, unable to think beyond my desperate need to come. “Not yet,” he murmured, “Not just yet.” Kol was seated inside me, my hips resting on his. He wrapped his arms around my back, licking over my pulse point and pulling me down onto his chest. I heard a zipper behind me.  
Elijah and I had experimented a bit in the bedroom but I had enough trouble taking Elijah alone, I doubted I could take both the eldest and the youngest Mikaelson together. As I opened my mouth to say so, Klaus dumped a vial down my throat, grabbing my face to force me to swallow. “For the pain, love, you’ll be fine. We know what we’re doing. Like the three musketeers.” Kol snorted at Klaus’ reference, shaking his head and resuming his attention on my clavicle.

“There were way more musketeers and they could barely work around a woman alone let alone together.” Klaus merely shrugged at his brother’s statement, pulling his shirt over his head by the back of the collar. He ran a hand through his hair, a movement I stupidly followed in my lust-addled state. Klaus smirked, pressing his lips to my shoulder blade and holding me down with a firm hand on my lower back. Elijah must have found some kind of lubricant since he pushed the first inch in rather easily. Whatever weird concoction they had given me had thankfully worked because all I could feel was mind blowing pleasure and a strange sense of awe at being filled in both holes. Klaus pulled my head off his younger brother’s chest, obviously not content to let me just bask in the sensations I was feeling. I swallowed looking up at his face only to be blocked by pale flesh centimetres from my mouth.

“Be a good girl,” Elijah urged, bottoming out in my back hole, “show him how good you are with your mouth.” He stroked the binding mark on my hip as he spoke, imbuing his words with just enough compulsion to completely erase any qualms I had with taking the middle Mikaelson into my mouth. He didn’t really taste like anything, not that I expected him to. But the closer I got to his body the more I could smell that unique hybrid smell that he alone posessed. My analysis of the dick in my mouth was interrupted when Kol and Elijah began moving in and out of my nether regions, alternating slow, deep thrusts and equally slow retreats that left them barely inside. I moaned around Klaus’ cock, one hand pressing down against Kol’s bare chest. I wondered briefly when he had taken his shirt off but found that thought tossed out the window when Elijah’s fingers found my clit again.  
My other hand moved up to hold onto the base of Klaus’ shaft, giving me more control of what I would and wouldn’t take. I knew from experience that taking too much too fast could kill the mood in a lightning second. Elijah growled into the back of my neck, grabbing my hair in his fist and pulling. My hand moved to cover his, allowing Klaus to push into my throat at his leisure. Elijah kissed the back of my neck with a smile, the new position opening my throat as well.

Kol bucked up into my hips hard, causing my attention to float down past his brother’s dick to his face. He grinned at me, “Can’t have you forgetting about me, now can we?” He moved his hands up my back, stroking the space between my shoulder blades for a second. Elijah stopped him, “No blood or this will get very messy.” His deep, alpha tone sent a quiver through my nether regions, one that unfortunately both Kol and Elijah noticed. “Do you like the sound of my voice?” he asked, pushing hard into my ass. I whimpered, using what little movement I had between his hand and Klaus’ hips to nod. The eldest Mikaelson nuzzled my ear, “Do you like it when I give orders?” I nodded again. “I think she has too much movement, Niklaus. Why don’t you change that?” I turned my eyes upward to watch Klaus’ face narrow in concentration as he pressed himself down my throat and blocked my airway.

Noone moved, waiting to see how long I would last before passing out or biting down. It felt like forever that I waited for Klaus to allow me to breath but it seemed he was content to wait. It was like someone had hit pause in the middle of a porno. Right up until Elijah pulled me back, “That’s enough.” The momentary silence that had cocooned the four of us was broken, the slick sound of skin on skin intermingled with the occasional moan or growl taking over once again. “You’ve been so good,” Elijah murmured, “hasn’t she, brothers?” Klaus seemed focused on measuring his thrusts so he merely nodded while Kol sent me a cheeky grin. “Oh such a good girl.” He pinched my nipple, sending a shudder of pain through my body that caused me the clench down on the men in my two lower holes. “I think she deserves a reward.” This time Elijah didn’t ask for agreement, he merely sped up and deepened his thrusts.

I was acutely aware of all three cocks pounding into me so I was caught of guard when I felt Elijah’s hands both pressed against my lower tummy. “Do you want to cum?” he asked teasingly, stroking around the outside of my mark while flicking my clit. I whimpered a yes around the head of Klaus’ dick pressing back into him eagerly. “Ready brothers?” He asked breathlessly. “Fuck yeah.” Klaus growled out, followed by Kol, “Oh god yes.” Elijah’s thumb dug into my mark. “Cum!” he ordered gruffly, my body already spasming under his practised touch. The three vampires unleashed themselves as I did, creating bruises that would surely last for days and emptying themselves in my respective holes. Klaus and Elijah removed themselves speedily while I merely rolled off of Kol and into a ball. The younger Mikaelsons vanished. “Was it everything you hoped?” Elijah asked.

“Yes.” I murmured softly.


	2. Kol & Klaus & Elijah (smut) - Interrogated by the Mikaelson Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a captive of the noble Mikaelson isn't so bad. In fact, at least you didn't have to worry about rent. But Elijah's patience may know no bounds but he knows when he isn't getting anywhere. When he invites his brothers to share in your questioning, you and Elijah find yourself experiencing things you hadn't ever expected to feel.

You groaned, the triangle of light growing as your captor entered the dungeon in which you’d been rotting for the past 13 days. You know exactly how long because you’ve been fed once and you’re starting to feel dizzy again. “Juliet, I see you’re doing rather well for a lady in your position.” God that stupid lilting voice made you want to hit something. Or fuck someone. It depends how out of it you were. “Fuck off Elijah.” Your voice cracked, not nearly as razor sharp as you’d been hoping for. He watched you as you lifted your head. “’Lijah, may I ask why you’ve a human strung up in our basement?” a similarly infuriating British accent asked. “She’s not human, she’s a nature sprite. I’ve been endeavoring to interrogate her but it seems she’s uncooperative in her current state.” You guessed that your captor’s companions were his brothers, making them Kol and Klaus Mikaelson.

Kol, the younger, had obviously noticed your state of undress. He was pretty much just a younger version of Elijah, all dark hair and smoldering eyes. Eyes that were at that moment trained on your chest. “My eyes are up here you ancient pervert.” Elijah clucked, striding towards you to take your face in his large hand. He squeezed your jaw until your mouth popped open painfully. “Are we really reduced to name calling again? Perhaps I should feed you again.” Like that had worked so well last time. He’d fed you soup by the spoonful, taking nearly an hour when you would have gladly drank straight from the bowl with no shame. “I had hoped to have the information as a surprise but so far I’ve gotten much the same of this. Name calling and snark.” You knew it pissed him off but you couldn’t help yourself. The Mikaelsons held a reputation that did not bode well for useless captives.

“What do you suggest we do, brother?” Klaus was circling you now, drinking in your uncovered flesh as he side stepped behind you. His hands feathered over her exposed back, sending a shiver down your spine. “I brought you down here to hear your ideas, Niklaus. I’ve given my best but it seems I am not,” he paused, looking you straight in the eye before he continued, “deviant enough.” You swallowed. That did not sound good. Kol laughed from his perch against the wall, moving now that Elijah blocked his view of your body. Elijah let his brothers study you for several long minutes. You closed your eyes tightly against their scrutiny, embarrassment you thought you’d lost resurfacing. “It depends, do you have any toys?” Klaus questioned his brother without taking his eyes off of you. You bit back a whimper. Elijah had introduced you to some of his toys only recently. You were not eager to meet again.

“Of course, but she is fragile like a human, Niklaus, and I find myself nearly incapable of restraining myself.” Klaus smirked, finally looking away from your barely covered chest. Kol took the opportunity to grab your hips. He was hard. Oh god. “Don’t worry, I know exactly how much abuse a human can take before passing out and ruining the fun.” Elijah raised his eyebrow, “What are you suggesting?” “I’m caught between the whip and the paddle.” Was Klaus’ answer. “The paddle, definitely,” Kol weighed in. “The whip will severely limit her ability to speak.” Elijah was agreeing. You squirmed, unable to move from your practically hanging position. “The paddle it is.” Klaus flashed over to the cabinets, where every form of torture device hung in neat rows. You’d been puzzling over the organisation for days. Klaus took down his choice of implement, a rectangular paddle about the size of two hands.

You let out a little whimper. Elijah had used his hands the one time he’d tried to beat you but he’d stopped himself when you bit your tongue in pain. You weren’t sure if his concern was because he wanted information or because he was supposed to be the noble one, but either way you doubted Klaus shared it. “Aw, come now, little Juliet, was it?” Kol stroked your face. “So many girls would kill to have the three best Mikaelson brothers all to themselves.” You swallowed, hating that you had to agree with him on some level. The Mikaelson brothers were attractive in a very classic way, they’d been heartbreakers for centuries after all. Even though they looked slightly different - Elijah with his broad shoulder, Klaus with his flashing green eyes and Kol with his youthful features – they had to be related if only because they were all so handsome. Your inner mologue was interrupted by a loud thud. The pain hit a second later.

You screamed. You couldn’t help it. You weren’t expecting it and having a hybrid giving you a paddling was definitly not on your bucket list. He grabbed a handful of your ass, stroking the tender skin carefully. “Let’s see how snarky you are after ten of those shall we? Count with me.” His mouth was against your ear, sounding undeniably sexy and extremely dangerous. Instead of counting you screamed with each hit, the paddle landing on the meaty part of your ass and making it jiggle. You knew Kol would be watching with rapt attention, he’d made his admiration of your body very obvious. But the fact that Elijah was watching, his eyes glued to your rapidly reddening backside, that made your mouth go dry and something else turn very wet. “I don’t think this is working,” Elijah declared after a brief pause followed the tenth swing. His brothers turned to him, both slightly unwound by what they were witnessing. It kind of made you proud that you had that affect.

“Can’t you smell her?” Elijah questioned their clueless faces. Both men took deep breaths through their noses. They could now, if their grins were any indication. “Though this doesn’t seem to be a punishment, you must be feeling somewhat more chatty after some foreplay?” Your cheeks burned red at the hybrid’s insinuation, his tone promising more. You shook her head adamantly, your mouth closed tightly in case you spilled out the one secret you did have, the one that could get you killed. “Ten more it is. Or should we skip to twenty since you’re enjoying it so much?” Klaus didn’t wait for an answer, swinging the paddle to hit the backs of your thighs, alternating between each cheek and the thighs. You wiggled, your breasts bouncing as you tried to get away from the pain of Klaus’ strength. This ‘interrogation’ was quickly turning sexual and you doubted any of the three Originals would leave if Klaus decided to try alternate methods of torture.

Once again Elijah had been mesmerized by his brother’s rough treatment of you body. This was a side of the stoic man you doubted many people knew about and one that you weren’t looking forward to exploring. All three men took a deep breath, the scent of your arousal become more pronounced the more Klaus hit you. By the time he finished the thirtieth strike your face and inner thighs were both wet. You cursed silently. You had a very healthy sex drive and obviously you hadn’t been getting any since you’d arrived at Casa Mikaelson. That didn’t mean you’d expected to get turned on by a spanking but you certainly weren’t too surprised. “Still not chatting then?” Kol asked, taking the paddle from his brother. You groaned, “Go straight to hell you-“ he cut you off with three consecutive hits one on top of the other. “I’m sorry were you going to finish that sentence?”

“Insufferable prick.” You ground out the words despite considering just keeping quiet and saving yourself the pain. This time he hit you seven times in a row and you started wondering if you could bleed from the paddle. If you could, you certainly would be soon. “Obviously this kind of pain isn’t working,” Elijah declared, “Any other ideas?” Kol pinched one of your nipples roughly, forcing a moan through your strangled teeth. “Pain doesn’t work let’s move on to pleasure.” Klaus and Elijah didn’t seem convinced. His impish grin lit up his face as he took his time ambling over to the cabinets. He rifled through several drawers before finding what he was looking for. “Can you immobilise her legs?” he asked, holding up a large phallic object. “Oh hell no!” you protested even as Elijah tied your legs open. You were then spread eagle with a grinning Kol Mikaelson approaching.

Instead of pushing it inside you as you’d expected, he rubbed it along your slit for a moment. You were soaking wet and blushing hard at that fact. “Poor thing all hot and bothered. Shall we help her out, brothers?” Neither of the older Mikaelsons responded, both still seeming reluctant to jump on board whatever train Kol was running. He finally pushed it inside you, stroking your breast as he did. With a push of a button the object started vibrating, a small protrusion hitting your clit. Your entire body seized up, the vibrations hitting your clit and your brain immediately fogging over. You were so damn horny. “Are you enjoying that?” Kol asked, pushing another button. The vibrations increased in intensity. A low sound began in your throat, something close to a purr but stopping and starting with your breath. Your hips were swiveling in the air, desperate for something to get you off. Just a little bit more was all you needed.

You heard the thud before your fogged mind realised the vibrator had fallen out.The two younger Mikaelsons laughed at your expense while Elijah silently knelt, picking up the obscene object and walking over to a sink beside his cabinet of pleasurable horrors. You closed your eyes, focusing on your breathing. Thinking clearer meant you now felt complete and utter humiliation at almost cumming in front of the three oldest beings on earth. The water turned off. You opened your eyes to watch what Elijah would do next. He pulled a strap out of one of the lower drawers. Approaching you with undisguisable lust written all over his handsome features, you could see that it was some kind of restraint in his left hand. His right hand had a wet towel in it. He proceeded to wipe the wetness from your thighs, his eyes riveted on the task. You squirmed uncomfortably.

Of the three, Elijah was the only one whose opinion of you actually mattered. He’d been the one to catch you and he would hopefully be the one to set you free. If he decided you were- “Elijah!” His mouth captured your clit, forcing your body through a ground shaking orgasm. The feeling of his warm lips on you was almost too much as he continued sucking. Your hips started bucking but this time all you could think about was getting your oversensitive body away from his talented mouth. You were practically cresting a second orgasm by the time he pulled away. He wiped his face and you realised the entire front of his shirt was soaked with your juices. You face turned scarlet. Kol and Klaus smirked, the former taking up the space between your legs and the latter pressing his chest against your back. “Would you please replace this, Kol?” Elijah asked politely, handing him the vibrator. Kol slid it into your wet passage, the insertion laughably easy.

You almost came again. Elijah stepped closer, wrapping the restraints around your waist and looping it through your thighs. It fit almost like a very tight thong, the strap running between your legs holding the vibrator in place. Kol pressed the same button as before and you exploded in orgasm. Klaus was biting your neck through it. Several times Elijah warned him not to drink from you but you weren’t exactly paying attention. Your thighs ached from being spread but your clit felt like it was going to fall off. You came a further three times before Elijah finally took the toy away from your trembling body. You were crying again, pitiful really. “I don’t know.” You croaked out, too tired to fight it anymore, “I don’t know where the rest are because they kicked me out of the clan years ago. I’m no use to you so please just kill me.” You didn’t see the surprised look on Elijah’s face. “Is that the information you were trying to get?” Klaus asked, “Where the rest of her clan is?”

“Then what do we do with her now? If you really intend to kill her at least let me fuck her first.” You whimpered softly, the thought of the Mikaelson brothers touching you sending a thrill up your spine even as your body begged for rest. “I had no intention of killing her at any point in this process. I suppose that’s why you refused to reveal this information sooner. You assumed I’d dispose of you the second I had no use for you.” He hand pulled your face up as he spoke. You looked him in the eye, nodding dumbly at his accusation. “I don’t know. You only kept me alive because you thought I did.” He clucked, one arm wrapping around your waist and the other reaching up to stroke your wrists. Your body was pressed against his, the throbbing in his pants completely at odds with his calm demeanor. “I only tortured you because I thought you had information you were keeping from me.”

He paused thoughtfully before continuing, “If I had known you had no information this could have been so much more pleasant and much more fulfilling, at least on my end.” His brothers laughed, you broke a small smile into his shoulder and kiss the side of his neck. “Maybe next time.” Klaus laughed harder, Kol gasping in offense at your statement. “I hope you weren’t intending on leaving us out of this, next time.” His glare was exhaggerated so you just smiled. Elijah, having undone the ropes that held you to the ceiling, carried you out of the dungeon and into the house to rest. As you fell asleep to the gentle sway of his steady footsteps, listening to the beating of his heart, you cursed yourself for not being honest from the beginning. You decided you weren’t too worried, already looking forward to the next time you’d promised.


	3. Kol (fluff) - Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been friends with Kol for your entire vampire life but he changes that when he gets drunk one night and does something unexpected on the way home.
> 
> Tags: fluff, Kol x Reader, angst, denial, heavy drinking, explicit language (approx. 2 bad words)

“My, Y/N you look absolutely ravishing.” Elijah complimented, his eyes focused on you almost as intently as they’d been focused on his books seconds before. “Absolutely stunning.” Klaus confirmed, walking up behind you and wrapping an arm around your waist. “Where are you going all dressed up like this?” he continued, watching Kol descend the stairs after you with a scowl on his face. “Kol’s been invited to a fancy party and I thought I’d give him a break and accompany him.” “Is that so?” Elijah raised his eyebrow, setting his book aside and fixing his studious gaze on his youngest brother. Kol rolled his eyes, striding purposefully over to the full length mirror and fiddling with his tie. “Yes. As you said, we aren’t human but we’re still civilised.” Elijah smirked marginally, the expression subdued just as he always was. “I’m glad at least one of you have taken my advice to heart.” “I’m always civilised!” Rebekah declared indignantly, bouncing over to kiss your cheek.

“You look incredible. I told you that blue would suit you. You were all worried about it clashing with your eyes.” Once again rolling his eyes, Kol appeared beside you, laying one hand on your bicep and gesturing to the door, “Fashionably late is only fashionable if we still make it to the party.” You smiled, bidding farewell to the other three and strutting out the door the best you could in your ridiculously high heels. Kol opened the door for you, flashing around to the other side and stepping in gracefully. You smiled to yourself. The Original raised an eyebrow, giving you a cheeky smirk. “You need to work on being discreet when checking me out. People will think we’re together.” You rolled your eyes, “If they do that doesn’t stop anyone from hitting on you.” “Or you,” Kol reminded you softly. It was your turn to raise your eyebrows but your best friend decided not to explain.

Instead, he put on the radio, cranking it up loud enough to discourage any conversation. You sighed, turning to look out the window. He’d be in a better mood on the ride home, for sure. Arriving at the party was no different than in the car, Kol was moody and standoffish and you were left to socialise and apologise on his behalf. Barely an hour into the festivities you realised that Kol was no longer sulking in the corner he’d taken to. After several minites of fruitless searching you found the host surrounded by human groupies. “Excuse me,” you drew a blank on his name, “have you seen Kol? He seems to have wandered off.” The man shrugged your hand off and glanced at a set of stairs. “Probably upstairs feeding if I know him.” You nodded your thanks and hurried up the stairs. “Kol?” you called quietly, listening intently. You couldn’t hear anything which meant there were no humans around.

“Kol? Are you up here? We can go home if you want, I know how much you-“ a door several feet away slammed open, revealing a half dressed Kol with a bottle of whiskey in either hand. You frowned, watching the normally composed vampire sway on his feet. “Kol, what happened?” you asked, stepping forward cautiously. Something that sounded like your name fell from his lips. “I’ve missed you…” You pursed your lips, “What happened, Kol? How are you drunk?” He muttered something unintelligible, crowding into your space and staring down at you with eyes that were stone cold sober. “It doesn’t matter. I need to say. I need to tell you.” He swayed harder, one hand crashing through the wall. Miraculously the bottle was unhurt. To celebrate Kol slammed back half of what remained before focusing his eyes on you. “I haven’t been fair to you. I didn’t even realise until now.” He stepped forward again, stumbling into you.

“Kol whatever you have to say it can wait. If you don’t remember when you’re sober then it obviously wasn’t important.” He frowned down at you. “You don’t understand, I’ll remember but I won’t say it. I need to say it.” Another stumble, this time slamming into a wall and looking around dizzily. “Let’s go home Kol,” You begged, wrapping an arm around his waist to support some of his weight. “Okay, Y/N.” He kissed the top of your head, allowing you to lead him almost to the car before he spoke again. “You’re so good to me.” There was no way he was driving so you helped him into the back seat, laying his body out across the entire space. “If you throw up you’ll be very angry in the morning.” You reminded him, closing the door and getting into the front seat. He was still drinking from one of his bottles, the other presumably discarded on the floor of his car.

You hoped it was empty, for his sake and your own. The ride was silent other than the soft splashing of the alcohol which thankfully didn’t run out until you were practically entering the drive way. Apparently drunk Kol was sleepy Kol since it took you less than 3 minutes to park and he was completely out when you opened the door to help him out. You shook his shoulders gently, leaning over his body as best you could without completely crawling in. You hoped the other Mikaelsons were asleep. Groggily, Kol seemed to be returning to the land of the living. His eyes opened slightly before smiling to himself, wrapping both arms around you and pulling you down to his chest. He muttered something about a dream. “Kol, you need to get up now!” you begged, glancing back at the house. “Five more minutes ‘lijah. Such a nice dream ‘bout Y/N.”

You froze at the mention of your name, trying to decide whether to continue trying to wake him or ask about the dream. “Kol, this isn’t a dream. You need to wake up for a little bit so we can go inside.” Kol grumbled something before turning over with you still trapped in his arms. Stupid Original vampire. You ended up squashed between Kol’s hard chest and the cool leather of the backseat. You reached up to stroke his hair, tugging slightly in hopes pain would wake him up. “Wake up Kol…” you called in a sing song voice, tugging harder. Kol moaned softly, his voice deeper with sleep. “Kol you need to wake up,” you declared in your normal voice. Finally – finally! – Kol opened his eyes. It seemed his five minute nap had taken away some of the affect of the alcohol because he seemed surprised at your position. “I don’t remember this.” You smiled slightly, maneuvering out of his grasp and offering him a hand up.

“You fell asleep and didn’t want to wake up.” He chuckled, standing and smiling down at you. “Well then, thank you for taking care of me darling.” You bit back a blush. “So what were you dreaming about?” you asked as you headed towards the front door. The door slammed shut harder than necessary as Kol remained frozen in place. You turned to look at him, one hand on the doorknob. He appeared in front of you, his face showing some kind of internal battle. “Is it that bad?” you asked curiously. Without a word, Kol laid one hand on your cheek. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped. His other hand pulled you against him by the hip and then his lips were on yours. You inhaled sharply through your nose, your hands reaching up and pushing at his chest. Kol pulled back slightly, searching your wide eyes for something. His face fell as you turned away, opening the door and sprinting up the stairs to your bedroom.

You closed the door quietly, touching your fingers to your lips gently. As cliché as it was you could still feel his lips on yours. Gentle and experimenting but also well-practised. It was probably the best kiss you’d ever experienced and it had come from your best friend. It felt like a witch was giving you an aneurysm. You wondered if Kol was still drunk. If he was he wouldn’t remember anything in the morning and you wouldn’t lose your best friend.

\---

Three days passed with no sign from Kol that he remembered your kiss. Your heart broke a little every time you saw him, especially when you noticed him wearing a t-shirt he’d gotten from an ex-girlfriend. As the days passed you began to wonder if it was simply his experience that had made the kiss so great. Surely a thousand years of practise would make for a great kisser. One night, left alone while Kol prowled bars for his latest one night stand you wondered if all the Mikaelsons were great kissers. After half a bottle of gin and three bottles of whiskey you decided you were going to find out. What better way to get Kol off your mind than to make out with his brothers? Not only would you finally know for sure that experience is everything but you couldn’t possibly think of him while making out with his older brothers. With that thought in mind, you marched yourself up to Klaus’ bedroom and knocked rapidly on the door.

“I see my brother is rubbing off on you,” Klaus commented, taking in your less than sober state, “How much of a dent did you make in our liquor cabinet to get this drunk?” You smiled, leaning against the doorframe as he strode back to his bed. Your eyes followed his ass. Kol had a beautiful ass. Snapping yourself out of it, you followed him in, shutting the door and sitting beside him on the bed. His sketchbook was open to his latest work, a panorama of New Orleans harbour from the early 1900s. You laid one hand on his knee, pulling him out of his work to stare at it as if it were a snake. “Y/N, what are you doing?” Without letting yourself chicken out, you smashed your lips to his. Surprised as he was by the assault, Klaus fell back onto the bed, his hands clutching your hips as you almost fell off of him.

It took him a minute before he got his senses back and pushed you away forcefully. You fell to the floor. Maybe you were a little drunker than you thought. “What the bloody hell was that?” Klaus spluttered, his eyes wide in some mix of emotion you couldn’t decipher while so much alcohol mingled with your blood. You opened your mouth to speak but couldn’t find anything to say. What was that? His technique was flawless, maybe even better than Kol’s. But there was something missing. You bounced to your feet faster than you probably should have, hurdling out into the hallway and into the woods, passing a very confused Elijah on the way. You ran, barefooted and practically sober from shame, through the trees and away from the lights of civilisation. As you ran you felt tears stream down your face and dry on your cheeks. Once a suitable distance from the house you fell to your knees, laying your face against the cool ground.

Kissing Klaus was nothing like kissing Kol which meant that there must be some difference between the two. You banged your head against the dirt, unable to seriously consider the only explanation you could think of. You thought of all the differences between them. Their age difference was negligible. If anything Kol might have more experience since Klaus spent so long focused solely on breaking his curse. You flashed into a seated position. “Hybrid. It’s because Klaus is a hybrid, that’s why it’s different. Vampires aren’t supposed to kiss werewolves so it feels wrong.” You felt proud at figuring it out. “I somehow doubt that is the case, Y/N.” You met Elijah’s eyes. He sauntered into the clearing as he often did in the mansion, all smug and self-important. Surprisingly, he reached you and sat down, probably dirtying his suit pants in the process.

“Oh? Do you have first hand experience in kissing your brothers?” His eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Plural? I was unaware you’d kissed more than one.” You bit your lip, fidgeting with your hands. “After the party. Kol got drunk and then he kissed me.” “So you went and kissed Klaus?” You glowered, pulling up grass by the handful and questioning your sanity for discussing your love life with the most boring Original. “I wanted to see if it was the same. If it’s just because he has so much experience.” “But it wasn’t, as you said.” You nodded. “And you believe the difference is because he is a hybrid and it is fundamentally wrong for a vampire to be intimate with a hybrid?” You nodded again. “The werewolf part, at least.” Elijah chuckled, “I can tell you there is nothing wrong with kissing werewolves. Both my brother and I have been extremely intimate with one-“

“The same one.” You pointed out rudely. “Yes, the same one. And neither of us found it any different than being intimate with a human or a vampire or a witch. So there must be some other reason.” “Maybe it’s cause he’s not supposed to exist,” you offered, frantically wondering what other reason there might be other than the obvious one.” “Have you kissed any vampires lately, Y/N?” Elijah sighed in annoyance. You shook your head. “Why not?” “Kol doesn’t like me hanging out with other guys.” The Original gave you an undecipherable look. “Besides, 100 years of experience isn’t the same as 1000. You three are in a league of your own.” Elijah’s jaw ticked slightly. “You’ve kissed two of us and it wasn’t the same, what’s to say there really is any similarities between our styles of intimacy?” You looked up, suddenly feeling a little shy. “There’s only one way to find out?”

The look on Elijah’s face would have been comical in any other situation. “I am not often the one being propositioned, Y/N. Kol will not like hearing you’ve kissed Klaus and he’ll like hearing you’ve kissed me even less. Think about-“ Ignoring Elijah’s rant, you leaned in and pressed your lips against his. He wasn’t nearly as stiff, probably knowing from the moment he started speaking what you were going to do. He laid one hand on your cheek, using the other to hold himself up as you leaned over him. This time it was you who pulled back, searching his eyes in confusion. You stood up, backing away with tears in your eyes. “I don’t understand.” Elijah followed your movements with his eyes, standing as if trying not to frighten a small animal. “Have you considered it is because you have a connection with Kol that is deeper than the friendly affection you feel for the rest of us?”

Your hand moved to cover your face, then to scrub at your eyes. You shook your head. “We’re just friends. We’ve been friends for a while. We’re close, yeah but that’s cause we were both witches before we were turned. We both lost our powers. We understand eachother. He’s out looking for a girl to screw right now.” Elijah didn’t flinch at your choice of wording, stepping forward and putting a hand on your shoulder. “My brother thinks you rejected him. He does not want to lose your friendship any more than you his and he is out looking to ease the pain. He would rather be your friend and have to know every day that you do not love him than to lose what affection you have for him. My brother may get drunk but never drunk enough to forget. We cannot forget, Y/N. He knows everything.” You stepped away from him, turning and walking away in a daze.

You didn’t know what else to do. If you hadn’t still been somewhat inebriated you probably would have heard Elijah pulling out his phone and the resulting conversation but you were too far away when he finally spoke his youngest brother’s name so you had no idea what laid in store for you back at the Mikaelson mansion. How were you to know the house had been cleared of inhabitants in preparation for your arrival? But it had been and you were about to find out why. “Y/N, is that you?” Kol called from inside the house. You nodded to nothing, bypassing the direction of his voice to go up to bed. “Please don’t avoid me, it won’t work. We need to speak about the other night.” You didn’t respond but stopped in your tracks. “What about it? If you’re wondering how likely you are to be invited again, I’d say about 50/50 chance. The host seemed amused by your antics which I guess is the best we can hope for.”

Kol appeared in front of you at the bottom of the stairs. “That’s not what I’m talking about. You pushed me away.” “You were drunk.” “Not drunk enough to forget. Not drunk enough to not know that I was tired of waiting for the right moment. Tired of wondering if I had a chance. Elijah said you went on a kissing campaign. My brothers? Seriously?” He mounted the first stair as he spoke, watching you warily. “I thought it must be the amount of practise you’ve had.” He smirked, “I can assure you that while I have practised the art of seduction more than any person on this earth, a mind shattering kiss like that has nothing to do with practise.” You licked your lips, attracting his gaze to that particular feature. “I thought you were disgusted.” “You’re my best friend Kol, you’ve seen me in my underwear more than any other man on this planet.”

“Then how could you expect me to not want more, Y/N. You seem to have snuck your way into my heart and I’m tired of pretending you haven’t.” You swallowed hard. “I need a drink.” Kol laughed, a sound that made the place where you should have had a heart clench up and try to make a break from your chest. “You’re cut off for the night, darling. We need to talk about this like real adults, not get drunk to pretend it never happened.” “I could turn my humanity off. Then none of this would matter.” Kol’s hands grasped your cheeks, holding your head in place as he forced you to look him in the eye. “Don’t threaten me, Y/N. If you turn your humanity off I will keep you in this house and fuck the living daylights out of you until you have no choice but to turn it back on or die from pleasure, I swear it.” You stared at your friend, mind numbed with shock. “Why? You have your pick of New Orleans. Why me?”

“Haven’t you noticed? I’m a sucker for a pretty face but it’s the fire inside that keeps me around. I like you. I like your spirit, your drive. I think I fell in love with you the moment you woke up in transition, threw your hand out and merely stared at it as it touched my chest as if it were just a delayed reaction. I fell more and more with every priceless antique you threw at my head and by the time you sat down and asked me to make it better? Well, by then I was done for.” “I never claimed to be the quick one with anything but wit so I’m not surprised it took me so long to figure it out. I thought you felt like family, but that was wrong. I thought you felt like Davina but no, that wasn’t it either. When I was with her I felt alive because of her magic. When I’m with you… I feel alive because you make it so.” He stopped his speech, studying you with concern and a tiny bit of fear. “Kol?” “Yes my love.” “Kiss me now.”


	4. Elijah & Kol (smut) - Fire and Ice

“Is he gentle?” Elijah asked from his desk. “Is who gentle?” Madison shifted her weight, pulling down a heavy tome from the Original’s expansive personal library. “Kol, when he fucks you.” The young witch froze, her tongue swiping over her bottom lip in nervousness. “We both know Kol is pretty much incapable of being gentle. In that or any other department.” Elijah nodded to his book, not looking up. Madison took a step towards the door before being suddenly blocked by Elijah’s chest. “He doesn’t deserve you.” Madison swallowed, turning her face up to look at the eldest Original. “It’s not about deserving, Elijah.” “Is it not? How many nights have you listened to him stumble up the stairs with some human girl only to have him call you to his bed the next night?” The man before her reached up to swipe a strand of wispy blond hair away from her face. “You deserve to be worshipped.”

Madison stepped around the vampire, hiding the onslaught of tears that his words inspired. “No, Elijah. This is what I deserve. I provide Kol his relief and he takes care of me. Queens are worshipped, goddesses. Not the orphans of farmers, the children of the state system.” “It shouldn’t be like that.” “Kol will be home soon. He’ll be annoyed that you spoke with me. If you really think I deserve better then don’t make him angry, he’ll just take it out on me.” “I can protect you from him.” “You’ll find someone better.” “There is no one better.” “Stop it Elijah! Just stop it, please. You think you’re being kind but you’re not. If Kol finds out-“ “I’ll tell him and he’ll stop.” “Don’t make me lose him. Please.” Elijah studied her with sad brown eyes. “What will you lose?” “The man I love.” She slipped away then, Elijah allowing her to leave as she used the one word he couldn’t disrespect.

When Kol returned home that night he was alone. He found Madison reading her book in bed, her mouth forming silent spells as she read through one of the grimoires the Mikaelsons had collected over the years. He smiled, plucking the book from her lap and replacing it with his own lean body. “I was reading that,” Madison teased gently. “I don’t care.” Despite his teasing tone Madison knew all too well that he truly didn’t. Elijah’s words swam through her head as Kol kissed her. He pulled away to pull at the witch’s shirt but she stopped him silently. Her breath caught in her throat. “Wait, I-“ “I’m kind of impatient, sweetheart, I fed but couldn’t find anyone to bring home so I need you.” “I talked to Elijah today.” His brother’s name made the Original pause. “What did you talk about?” The gently teasing tone was gone, replaced with hard eyes and visible tension along his shoulders.

“You. Me. Us.” Kol’s jaw ticked. “Us as in me and you or you and him?” Madison knew the answer could set him off so she chose her words carefully. “All three of us. He… he thinks you’re too rough with me.” “Frankly I don’t care what Elijah thinks about our sex life because it is our sex life. What else did he say?” “He thinks he can do better.” The hardness in Kol’s eyes transformed to fire in an instant. “He can do better, can he? We’ll see about that!” The vampire disappeared, leaving Madison alone. Stepping off of the bed and padding into the hallway proved difficult on legs turned to jelly. The witch arrived in the hallway at the same time as the vampires, Madison’s wide, scared eyes meeting Kol’s anger filled and Elijah’s strangely calm ones. “I-I shouldn’t have said anything.” “If you told him that means some part of you believes it,” Elijah countered, stepping forward.

Her eyes turned to Kol’s, pleading. “No! No, I just wanted you to know so you wouldn’t hear it from him.” Elijah frowned, stroking the witch’s cheek softly. “I wasn’t going to tell him, like you asked.” She swallowed, her eyes turning from her lover to his brother and back. “Please, Kol, I’m sorry-“ “Oh, this isn’t your fault. If Elijah thinks he still has something to teach me I’m completely open to learning. You can do better? Have at it then.” Kol pushed the door open behind Madison, crowding the pair into the room and closing the door behind them. Madison turned to Elijah pleadingly. “Please,” she whispered, “Just go.” “Nonsense! Elijah has offered to show us how a real man fucks a woman like you, it would be rude not to take him up on his offer.” She bit her lip, “I don’t want this Kol. I don’t want to lose you.” Kol snorted, “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’m sure you won’t.”

Elijah turned Madison’s face back to his own, “Shh, it’s going to be okay, I promise.” He kissed her forehead innocently, then her nose before tilting her face up to allow himself access to her lips. He wrapped his hand around the back of her neck, guiding her gently until she fell back on the bed. She panted, her mouth slightly open and the first signs of lust showing in her eyes. She’d never been touched like that before. Elijah smiled, bracing himself with his arm beside her head and stroking down her side to grip her hip firmly. He pressed kisses along her jaw, allowing her to catch her breath as he worked her jeans down her legs. Madison’s eyes met Kol’s. The anger still simmered within them but now it was joined by a new emotion. Lust. Kol was enjoying the show, that much was certain. “Elijah…” He had found the sensitive area around her collarbone, kissing and gently sucking at the skin there.

Kol’s eyes narrowed as he watched Madison’s reaction, jealousy flaring up inside of him. “She is too afraid you’ll feed from her, brother,” Elijah explained as he removed his jacket and tie. Kol knew her fear was warranted, he did have a habit of feeding during sex. “I can control myself,” he argued nonetheless. “Can you really?” Elijah helped Madison off the bed, situating her on his lap as he leaned back against the headboard, freeing up both hands. Madison, working very hard to lose herself in the moment, brought her shaking hands up against his chest and began working on the buttons of his shirt. Elijah smiled, holding and carressing her hips as she bared his chest button by button. She dipped her head, kissing his sternum softly and pushing the fabric away with her hands. Elijah removed the rest of it before mirroring the process on the witch. Kol crossed his arms and the movement caught Elijah’s attention.

The older vampire brushed Madison’s hair over her right shoulder, kissing the left side of her neck and stroking her lower back. Madison closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensations. She knew it was Kol’s hands removing her bra, Elijah’s were still on her hips, but she couldn’t seem to bring herself to care. Then the younger Original was pinning her hair up and baring the right side of her neck for his own lips and teeth. There were no fangs involved, at least, not then, but Madison still tensed at having Kol’s mouth so close to her artery. “Shh,” Elijah soothed, “He’ll behave, I promise.” The first time Kol nipped her she nearly shot out of the bed, her eyes wide with terror. But it was all flat teeth and there would be no marks, except maybe a bruise if he kept sucking. One of Elijah’s hands removed themselves from her hips and without looking, freed his member.

Madison immediately began comparing the only two men she’d ever seen but quickly found herself distracted by other appendages. “Are you enjoying that, darling?” Kol asked, belatedly noticing that his brother had begun fingering his girlfriend. Madison nodded, a soft sigh of contentment leaving her lips. “You see Kol, rough has it’s place, but gentle is so much more fulfilling.” To prove his point, Elijah bit down on Madison’s neck, hard, before soothing the spot with his tongue and lips. From behind her, Kol lifted the witch’s body and removed her panties, taking away the last shred of clothing and with it, resistance. The woman melted into Elijah below her, allowing Kol to kiss his way down her back and across the curve of her ass. “Madison, you’ll have to excuse me, I would usually go down on you but it seems we have no need for further niceties and I am desperate to be inside of you.”

Madison swore she could have cum if he would just continue talking. “Yes… Elijah please, yes…” She drew out the last syllable as Elijah pressed the head of his member past her folds. “You’re taking Elijah very well, darling, it’s so hot seeing you fuck my brother.” Madison gasped, throwing her head back at Kol’s words. “Does that feel good? Does it feel good having my brother’s cock inside your cunt?” Madison whimpered, not sure if she felt more turned on or scandalised by his language. “You should start slower, brother. Perhaps with a gentle euphemism or two?” Kol pulled on her hair, “If there is one thing I know about my girlfriend, brother, it’s that she’d never admit that she loves my dirty talk.” Madison whimpered, clutching at Elijah’s shoulders. He had bottomed out inside her, showing just how much alike he and Kol were, physically speaking. The Original rocked his hips, Madison biting her lip to quell the sounds that threatened to bubble from her lips.

“That’s it, take him, just like that. Don’t hide your pretty sounds, I love it when you whimper.” Kol pulled her lip free. “Let him hear what pretty sounds you make.” Madison was having trouble staying upright as she gasped and moaned with every movement of Elijah inside her. Kol nipped at her neck again, wrapping his arms around the witch’s torso to manipulate her breasts. Her panting quickened. She could feel Kol’s erection against her back. A sinful picture took shape in her head. Elijah chuckled, his fingertips brushing against Madison’s clit. “I think she enjoys the thought of having the both of us, Kol. Perhaps that’s something to consider for the future.” Kol chuckled darkly, “Oh brother, when I’m done with this sexy little kitten we have here she won’t be able to walk let alone fuck for weeks.” Elijah clucked his tongue, using his thumb to increase pressure as he felt his release approach.

“Have you learned nothing about being gentle, Kol?” Kol smirked into his girlfriend’s neck. “She has you for that now.” Madison’s pant turned into a whimper and then a whine, her back arching and her body thrumming in pleasure. She clamped down on Elijah’s shaft inside of her, crying out in pleasure and sensitivity. Elijah didn’t stop stroking until he had emptied himself inside of her, pulling out and laying the exhausted woman on the bed. “Tell me you at least clean her up when you’re done.” Elijah demanded, walking towards the bathroom to retrieve a wash cloth. “Of course but I don’t know about you but I’m not done.” Elijah stopped his brother with a hand on his shoulder. “Kol, she’s exhausted. Sometimes you have to give and know you will receive in due time.” Kol grunted, “But I want to fuck her now.” “Then take a cold shower,” he snapped, softening his voice to continue, “Let her rest. There will be other nights.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the Mikaelsons use brother/sister as a form of address much more often in my imagination than they do in the show. Thoughts? Kudos/Comment/Bookmark and check out my novel When Things Change for more yummy Elijah smut.


	5. Elijah/Kol/Klaus (fluff) - Protective Mikaelsons

Prompt: Klaus and Elijah checking up on you after you broke up with your boyfriend and Kol shows up ready to do some damage.

You almost didn’t hear Elijah’s knock on the door of your bedroom. Just the sound of it threatened to break the fragile calm you had fallen into, your shoulders sagging from all the crying. “Y/N? Rebekah told us what happened. Are you feeling alright?” You shrugged, swallowing a small sob that had been building for quite some time before the Original had arrived. “I’m in shock, a little bit, I guess.” “Was it not you who broke up with him?” You nodded. The constant movement of your fingers was stopped by the vampire’s strong hands. You could feel the callouses on them from god knows what. What even gives vampires callouses? “Can you look at me?” You bit your lip and, shaking your head, turned away. “I just want to be alone.” “I don’t think that’s the best thing for you right now, sweet girl.”

He wrapped his arms around you, your body melting into his with a small sigh. “There is no shame in sadness, Y/N, but if you have nothing else you have us.” You shifted, burying your face in the soft fabric of your friend’s suit. You sat together for a long time, nothing changed except your position. It all felt so surreal, so impossible. You had actually broken up with the man that had turned you nearly 20 years ago and saved you from yourself. As you slowly regained your senses, you became increasingly aware of how close you were with Elijah. You were no longer numb and the numbness was being replaced little by little with a feeling of safety and contentment. You were almost sad when footsteps approached. They retreated a couple steps and you heard another quiet knock.

“Come to join the pity party?” You asked with as much humour as you could muster. Klaus stepped forward, stopping when he stood directly in front of you, slightly turned away from his brother to face you completely. “I came to check on you, I heard from Rebekah that you had finally come to your senses but I understand it must have been difficult for you.” You pulled away from the elder Mikaelson just a little, swallowing and swiping your hands over your face. “I’ll be fine. It’s just gonna be a big change. Take some getting used to.” Klaus frowned, putting a hand on your shoulder. “We are here if you need us. To… talk or some such thing.” You smiled weakly, standing up and wrapping your arms around the hybrid’s neck. He returned the hug, his arms warm and strong around your waist. You sniffled a little, biting your bottom lip and closing your eyes as Elijah’s hand touched your hip supportively.

“As sweet as this is, I’m going to have to steal my brothers for just a moment, darling.” You pulled away from the two men to face Kol. “Yeah, it’s fine. I’m okay. I really do just want to be alone for a little while.” “Kol, can this not wait?” His jaw ticked slightly, his pokerface breaking just for a minute. “Well I could do it myself, I just figured you two would want a piece of making the man who made our little Y/N cry pay for what he’s done.” “Woah, woah!” You glanced between Kol and his older brothers, “I broke up with him, Kol. There’s no need to pay for anything.” Kol laughed, the sound hard and cruel. You did not like this side of Kol. “Oh this isn’t for the breakup, love. This is for everything before that. All the pain he caused you must be recompensed and I’ve been itching to kill someone for quite a while.”

“Kol, there’s no need for that, we broke up, I’m over it, there’s no need to bring up past problems.” Klaus and Elijah were both suspiciously silent so you looked to them for help. “The only reason he has not paid for what he’s done is because you loved him and we would never dare hurt you in such a way. But now there is nothing to protect him.” You swallowed, biting your lip and feeling tears well up again. “What you’re talking about it revenge, not justice. None of this is necessary. It’s in the past.” Kol appeared in front of you, a smile finally appearing on his face. “There’s honour in revenge, darling, just ask Elijah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible. I was planning on doing a bunch of writing before I started school and it just never happened. My laptop stopped charging so I have to figure out what I'm gonna do re: documents because I'm not 100% how much memory it will take and how much I'll need (I got the lowest tier macbook air) so I'm gonna put them on an old harddrive I have in a case that plugs in via USB, I just have to unpartition it and I want to do that BEFORE I turn the computer back on because it only has ~an hour of battery left before it dies for good. Anywho, enjoy and there will be 3ish chapters of When Things Change coming at some point and hopefully more at some point (I have 56 hour work weeks with school alone +sorority recruitment is coming up and I'm starting workstudy soon so my time is not worthless like it was over most of the summer.


	6. Elijah/Kol/Klaus (smut) - Comforted by the Mikaelson Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I dunno Reader had to be POC in this according to my brain? if you don't like it then don't read it? It's really only mentioned when Reader kind of spaces out and like high key analyses the colours of everything as a coping mechanism. Also awesome curly hair (which I've been told is a big pain but it's super great and high five to anyone who takes care of it cause like that's so much work)
> 
> Overall not trying to be problematic or anything just kind of what came out.

You laid in bed with your eyes shut tight and a spare pillow clutched against your chest. The cord to your ear phones snaked down to connect with your music player, the volume loud enough that the Mikaelsons could probably hear from their various spots around the house. It was the only way to block out the screams that still echoed in the silence. It had been three days since your family had been murdered. You hadn't slept. You hadn't eaten. You hadn't fed. Luckily for you the Mikaelsons were around or you'd have ended up vampire dinner just like your parents and sisters. Of the five of you, you were the only one to survive and just barely at that. Kol had fed you his blood immediately, wrapping his arms around you and promising that everything would be okay. At the time you thought you could never feel emptier. When the group that had killed your family ambushed you on the road, you found you were mistaken.

Without your magic you were nothing. You felt nothing. You could still hear the screaming, if you weren't careful every so often you would catch a glimpse of their blood on your hands out of the corner of your eye. When you looked back, it was gone. Just a hallucination, as you'd been told multiple times. But the emptiness you felt wasn't a hallucination. You had no magic, just hunger. Elijah had killed one of the witches, offering you her neck to complete your transition. You couldn't stop yourself then but you'd made up for it by refusing to drink any of the blood they'd brought to you. Bags, willing donors and compelled criminals alike showed up at the door to the bedroom you were staying in. But all you could see was your sister's face as blood poured out of the open wound that the vampires had left. All you could smell was the scent of your brother's blood, mixed with the strange smell of organs that were never meant to leave the inside of the body.

"Y/N?" a quiet voice called from the doorway. You looked up as Rebekah entered, pulling your earphones out reluctantly. "I've been called away, are you going to be alright alone with my brothers?" You nodded wordlessly, not getting up from your position on the bed. The ear you were resting on still had music going but you found you had no trouble listening to what the beautiful blonde was telling you. She returned your nod, backing out of the room and shutting the door quietly. You could hear the whoosh of air as she left. You went back to your mourning. Some time later, you weren't sure how long, the door opened again. "You don't have to tell me every time you come and go." You murmured, smelling the spicy scent of Kol's cologne. "I'm not going anywhere." Was the Original's reply, full of promise. You watched his approach.

"You won't feed on humans and though we generally don't share blood, it's the only way you'll be able to survive." He declared, offering his wrist. "I'm not hungry." You lied casually. If you pretended you didn't need to feed maybe you didn't have to. "You're going to have to feed sooner or later and the longer you go the less control you're going to have when you do. I know you're hurting and I know, trust me, I know, how hard it is to be without your magic." "But you need to feed or you're going to die and it's been too long since I've met someone I can relate to." You met his imploring gaze, reaching out to take his wrist in your hand. You stroked the veins slowly, watching a shiver roll up his back. Without a word you dug your fangs in, drinking deeply until the hunger that had been growing was sated. "That's better, now isn't it love?" Klaus asked from the doorway. You turned your back to the brothers, wanting to be alone.

"Don't." Kol begged, his voice quiet and pleading. "Please don't shut us out. Don't shut me out." He put a hand on your shoulder, pulling so you were twisted around and staring up at him with dull eyes. Klaus stepped into the room, followed by Elijah. If Rebekah hadn't just left you'd be surprised she wasn't around to attempt to comfort you. "Let us dull the pain, love." Klaus negotiated, sitting on the other side of the bed and taking your hand. He kissed the knuckles gently, watching you with sad green eyes. You just stared at him, not comprehending what he was suggesting. Kol leaned down to kiss you, his hands pulling your back off the bed and pressing your body against his. You accepted the kiss, enjoyed it even. He pulled away too soon, though, and you were left feeling just as empty as before. Elijah moved behind you silently, sitting down on the bed and resting his hands on your shoulders.

The brothers surrounded you with their energy, Kol's fingers running up to cup the back of your neck and bring you in for another kiss. Klaus crawled closer, spreading your legs and allowing Elijah to run his fingers across the crotch of your jeans. "It won't last," you whimpered pathetically. Elijah kissed the crook of your neck, "It doesn't have to, because neither will the pain. We just want to help you through it." "I don't think it would be considered healthy grieving." "There are worse options, my love. Trust me. I promise you'll feel better when it's over and then you can grieve however you like." You sighed, leaning your head back on Elijah's shoulder. Kol began undoing the buttons of your blouse. Klaus stopped him suddenly. "I want to know that you want this, Y/N. Say it out loud. We won't do anything you don't want."

You looked at the three brothers in turn, your eyes moving from brother to brother several times before you actually registered their faces. You could feel Elijah's warmth against your back, his heart beat steady and calm. Klaus' gaze was serious, green eyes clear and focused on your face. Kol's hands had paused on your shirt and he was clutching it, staring down at them, or maybe the skin underneath, rich sepia brown a stark contrast against the light heather grey. Kol's pale beige hands moved away from you for a second but you caught them. Your mind was still stuck on the colours so you marvelled at the difference in your skin tone. You looked Kol in the eyes, his eyes a warm chocolate brown. You nodded slowly, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath. When you opened them, you could see the pain within them that mirrored your own. "I want this." You didn't stop nodding. "I want this. I want all of you."

You lifted your hands to the back of Kol's neck, pulling him in to kiss you again. Klaus undid the button of your jeans and worked on pulling them down your legs as Elijah finished undoing the buttons of your blouse and removing it. Kol focused on kissing you til all you could think about was having his soft skin closer to yours. He repositioned himself between your legs, leaning into you until you were sandwiched between his chest and Elijah's. Elijah kissed your neck, laying his hands on your hips and nuzzling below your ear. Klaus pulled his own shirt off, replacing Kol while the youngest Mikaelson removed his own clothes. Klaus nuzzled the ear opposite where Elijah was nipping at your collarbones. "Are you sure?" Klaus double checked, his fingers running up your stomach even as he asked. You nodded. "Please, Klaus. I don't want to think anymore."

Klaus nodded. His teeth bit down on your bottom lip, demanding entrance as his hands slipped around to undo your bra. He cupped your right breast with one hand and your mound with the other. You moaned softly, attracting Kol's attention as he reentered the room. "When…" you asked, distracted by Elijah's hands pushing your panties down. "I called Bekah and told her to stay out a little longer. She'll be back later tonight or tomorrow." You nodded, once again losing focus. Kol shed his underwear and then he was between your legs and you were on top and he was inside you. You moaned, sighing as you sank down over his waist. Kol's hands curved around the outside of her thighs, his fingers digging into the backs of them so hard you expected to find a bruise later. Elijah's hands ran down your back and Klaus' fingers picked their way through your hair. He spun a curl around his finger in fascination.

"Have you never…?" You moaned, Kol's movement below you making focusing on anything but him difficult. Klaus smiled, "Oh, I have. Doesn't mean I love it any less." Elijah's chest ran against yours as he moved closer, holding your breasts as they bounced against your chest. "You're absolutely stunning." You leaned your head back against his shoulder, pressing one hand into Kol's chest for stability and wrapping the other around Elijah's neck. Kol's fingers continued to press against your thighs. The world slowed down as Kol sped up, Klaus bringing his lips to your neck and fingers to your clit. The three brothers worked in unison to completely erase any thoughts that dared to enter your mind. You fell apart surrounded by soft flesh and barely noticed being laid out on the bed. All three disappeared and that dreaded numb threatened to overwhelm you. Kol's body chased it away, his boxers having been replaced and his arms weaving around you.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so on a general note, school is almost over so hopefully I'll be writing like crazy over the summer (especially May) and there will be more. There might even be another chapter tonight just cause I'm feeling like it.


	7. Elijah/Kol/Klaus (smut) - Abused by the Mikaelson Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE
> 
> Do not read if you are triggered by violent rape. Like it's not nice. It's really dark. It's bad. Do not read.
> 
> Unless you're into that.
> 
> (Like me)

Your head was spinning as you opened your eyes. The room was dark, even for your vampire senses, a cold breeze filtering around a set of blackout curtains blocking the window. You swallowed, the slight dryness in your throat indicating that it had been probably a day and a half since you'd been attacked and killed by something that couldn't exist. As far as you knew, you were the oldest vampire left. The Originals had been killed, or so you'd been told. If they hadn't been you were in lots of trouble. As far as you knew, Finn had never told them about you, wanting to keep you out of his family drama for your own safety. But if he had told them, then you were going to have to convince them not to kill you for threatening their power. You could be persuasive if you needed to be and if they compelled you to honesty you could honestly say you just wanted to live your life and be left alone.

How they had found you in the first place was a mystery, but as the door opened you steeled yourself for answers. Three men entered, men you easily recognised as the brothers of your sire. "I'd be a lot more comfortable if I weren't strung from the ceiling. We're practically family after all." Your teasing didn't seem to be lightening the mood. "Finn did turn you then." You nodded, glad you didn't have to give them your whole life story. "Why?" Klaus demanded, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. He was the hybrid, your mind supplied unhelpfully. "I was dying, your mother had mentioned something about vampire blood being a cure so he gave me some vampire blood to heal me. But he was too rough in forcing me to drink and accidentally snapped my neck. He was going to bury me in the woods but I woke up before he finished digging." "Finn? Digging a grave? She's lying." The youngest drawled, his eyes flitting over your body.

"Not necessarily," Elijah cautioned, "What did he do when you woke up?" You couldn't keep the smile off of your face as you remembered, "It's hard to say who was more freaked out, me waking up as a vampire or him having the girl he'd accidentally killed suddenly alive again." Realising the three men didn't share your amusement, your smiled dropped. "He compelled a villager to give me her blood. I didn't know about compulsion at the time so I thought she was genuinely willing." You paused, "He told me he'd be back and then he left. He was gone for a couple hours and then he returned, taught me how to hunt and how to compel. Gave me a good deal of money and told me to run as far as I could. That if I ever saw him again I'd be in grave danger. I never saw him again but I made contacts to keep tabs on him. I mourned when he died both times but he was like a benevolent stranger. We weren't friends but I was still sad he'd died."

"That makes sense." Elijah nodded. His brothers weren't as convinced. "Why would he help some random girl?" Kol argued, gesturing towards me as if I couldn't hear him. "Look at her. She looks like Freya, blonde hair, green eyes. She could be Niklaus' twin. Finn probably saw her and thought of Freya." Desperately wanting to interrupt and say something, anything to get yourself out of this mess, you searched your mind for what they wanted to hear. "You're old then. Almost as indistructable as we are." Klaus pointed out, finally returning the trio's attention to your wiggling form. You stopped your movement immediately. "I thought you were all dead, I'll have to let the South Americans and the Pacific Islanders know that's not the case." Elijah raised an eyebrow, "And how do you plan on doing that from our basement?" You swallowed, alarm bells ringing in your head.

"I was planning on waiting until you let me go but if you have a phone handy…" your voice trailed off, watching the three men converge warily. "Who said we're going to let you go? You're practically indestructable, just like we are." You shook your head eager to throw yourself under a bus, "Oh no, not even close. Getting stabbed in the heart still kills me dead, doesn't matter how long I've been alive. No competition from me. I don't even leave the southern hemisphere most of the time." Klaus stroked a finger up your neck to your chin. "We're not worried about competition." You met his eyes nervously, watching as a smirk revealed two perfect dimples on his cheeks. "You see, we can't really turn our Original strength off. Just like Finn 'accidentally' killed you, we often have a difficult time… letting go of our inhibitions and enjoying ourselves without having to reign in our power." You swallowed, "I don't see what you're getting at."

"Three weeks ago I accidentally killed my latest bed buddy. Most vampire girls are too prudish to be fun and human girls are too easy to kill. You're old enough to be open and difficult enough to kill that we don't have to worry about hurting you beyond repair." Kol nodded, "While still being about to easily kill you without too much fuss when we get bored of you." Your mind was reeling and your humanity switch itched. "What are you saying? That you're going to… going to…" you couldn't get the words out, "share me?" The three men smiled, "That's exactly what we're saying." Kol moved behind you to run his hands over your ass while Klaus and Elijah both pressed their mouths to your neck. You closed your eyes, fighting against the pleasure and humiliation of it all. Kol smacked your ass lightly, bucking your body into his brothers. He laughed.

"Now, I'd really like to untie her but I'm considering that she'll manage to slip away from us in our less than composed state." Elijah declared, stepping back. "Say no more," Klaus murmured against your neck, biting down hard and drinking from you. You cried out, your mind immediately going to the few instances of werewolf bites you'd witnessed. "What-what did you do?" you cried indignantly, struggling desperately. "You're going to kill me?" It wasn't meant to be a question but after their big speech on taking you as a sex slave you weren't expecting to die within 3 days. Your head was already starting to swim but whether that was from the venom or the bite or the shock of your predicament you weren't sure. Falling into Elijah's chest, you found yourself unable to stand up on your own. "I'll give you the cure in a couple of hours, don't worry."

You were definitely worrying, despite Klaus' terrible attempt at reassurance. "There is no cure!" Your voice was taking on a hysterical quality but Elijah didn't seem at all affected by your vehement struggling in his arms as he carried you over to a bed on the other side of the room. "My blood is the cure love, I'm a hybrid remember?" You whimpered again, your body bouncing slightly on the bed as Elijah dropped you onto the surprisingly luxurious sheets. Klaus climbed over you, one hand supporting himself and the other making quick work of his jeans and your bottoms. The pain in your neck was excruciating but it was nothing like the pain of being thrust into by the hybrid's generous cock with no foreplay. Once he was inside you, Klaus took to rubbing your clit, presumably to make his thrusts smoother. You weren't sure if you were experiencing more pain or pleasure, your hands clutching the Original's shirt one second and pushing against him the next.

Soon enough you were unable to fight the pleasure and Klaus began a deep, punishing rhythm against you. You weren't quite screaming, more a high pitched wail at the pain of being used by such a powerful man. You began to understand what they meant by 'Original strength'. This was nothing like you'd ever experienced. Even some of your most trusted allies, less than a decade or two younger than you weren't nearly this strong. You weren't that strong. You could feel the head of his cock snapping against your cervix, a reminder that if nothing else you could never become pregnant by these monsters. Klaus leaned back, pulling your hips and angling your body exactly the way he wanted to take you. You threw your chin up and screamed, an actual proper scream. You couldn't help it. He was so strong. "Niklaus, don't break her yet," Elijah instructed, pulling his brother from his pleasure.

Klaus pulled back, reluctantly leaving the warm confines of your body. Kol wasted no time in rolling you onto your stomach, your body limp and aching more than could be explained by their rough treatment of you. He pulled your hips up, connecting the head of his dick with your slit and pushing forward in one sharp motion. He draped himself over your back, one hand holding himself off of you and the other gripping your hips. The brief respite allowed you to get your breath back a little. "You-You're enjoying causing me pain." You stated simply, the snap of the Original's hips breaking up your words until they barely sounded like English. "In fact," Kol smirked, kissing your neck over his brother's bite wound, and murmured, "I am." You continued to struggle against his grip and the pain of it all as long as you could but you were so tired. You were so, so tired.

Your body sagged under the Original's. Your heart pounded in your chest until you had to turn your head to breath. You hoped Kol would accidentally snap your neck so you wouldn't have to experience their torture. "Enjoying yourself, darling?" Kol asked, his tone condescending. "Go to hell you bastard!" You cried feebly, slamming your elbow backwards and feeling a satisfying crunch as you hit him in the nose. Blood dripped onto your back and Kol's prescence disappeared. Kol adjusted his nose so it would heal properly, chuckling darkly and smirking. Elijah draped himself over you. "Oh sweetheart, you're already there." You couldn't think of a cocky replay with the Original in your space so you just pushed him away with a snarl. "Tell me, have you ever been fucked in the ass Y/N?" You half gasped half whimpered and pushed him away harder. "No, no, please not that oh god not that."

"Oh come now, Y/N, I'm quite good at it, why don't you give it a try?" You pushed him away, snarling again. "Elijah, don't you dare!" Despite your protests, you already knew what was coming next. You could've sworn you blacked out a little with the first thrust because suddenly your entire body was moving as the eldest Mikaelson rubbed against parts of your body that you didn't know existed. You would not have pegged the conservative brother as an anal kind of guy. He had, thankfully, found some sort of lube at some point so you weren't at risk of tearing but it was not something you did often and you were sure he could tell by your whimpers and shuffling. Your sounds of protest and the sharp slap of skin on skin were the only sounds in the room, Kol and Klaus watching with bated breath as your body was pummelled by your brother and tears began leaking from your eyes.

You closed your eyes, putting your face down into the pillow and screaming. When you came up for air, the younger Mikaelsons were stroking their hard members in front of your face. You made eye contact with Kol as Elijah's fingers made contact with your clit. Elijah's thrusts were becoming less measured and more eratic. As if by some secret singer, all three men focused on you at once. "Cum." All three were trying to compel you but it was Kol's eye contact that sealed the deal. You contracted around Elijah and his cum shot into your ass. Kol and Klaus followed within seconds and coated your face. You could feel cum dripping down from your eyebrow. A warm cloth wiped it away before you could get the energy to do it yourself. You opened your eyes slowly, meeting Elijah's gaze as he studied you. You didn't have the energy to look away. Klaus offered his wrist. You turned away.

"Oh come on, you need to drink or you'll die. And we're not going to let you die." You tried to refuse as best you could but eventually you had to drink the hybrid's blood. Your body immediately began sorting out what was hybrid venom induced pain and what was Original rape induced pain. Too much of it was not cured by the hybrid's venom. The brother's left as the first sob shook your shoulders. You already dreaded their return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really dark but my life kind of sucks right now so this is what I'm feeling (along with the comforted one I dunno it's weird). Hope you liked it though.


	8. Kol (fluff) - Reconciliation

"Wait!" My steps fell to a stop. Goddamnit. How pathetic could I get? "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, please don't leave." Surely Kol could hear my swallow from the doorway. "We're not dating anymore, I don't see any reason why I should stay." Kol ran his hands down my arms, kissing the top of my head and murmuring into my hair. "No, no, I'm sorry, please don't go, I didn't mean it." I bit my lip. I may be pathetic but I wasn't going to let him see me cry. Not again. "Then why did you say it?" I still wasn't moving despite logic telling me it was insane to stay after I'd just been dumped for the second time in three weeks. "Because… I don't know, I'm sorry, Juliet. Please, I'm sorry." I felt moisture hit my nose, tilting my head back and closing my eyes as if the tears would just return to my skull. "I haven't even made it out the door, Kol. I'm starting to think you only date me because you like breaking up with me."

Kol spun me around holding his hands on either side of my face. "Don't do this. That's not true. I need you. I-" "No! No! I, I can't do this Kol! You can't say what you're about to say right after you break up with me. No. It's not fair. I won't say I'm done because I can't but I think we need some actual time apart. So as of right now we are still broken up and you need to figure out how you feel. This isn't a rollercoaster I agreed to go on Kol. It's time I got off." I could still hear the crash of something breaking as I crossed the threshold. It was almost like he had knocked over that dollar store vase I had bought to replace the other dollar store vases that I had knocked over at least once a week without fail. In fact, it sounded exactly like that. I flew out of bed, grabbing my baseball bat and turning the doorknob quickly. The hallway was empty which meant the intruder was probably still in the living room wondering why I didn't have a tv.

My heart was hammering in my chest and I could hear all my vampire friends telling me they preyed on fear. But this was my apartment, I didn't even let delivery guys in. In fact, the only vampire who'd ever been allowed into my apartment was the one dripping blood on my nice rug. "Kol." His lips turned up slightly, highlighting the blood around his mouth. "You didn't give me an actual timeline so I thought three months and twelve hundred miles should be sufficient." "I thought it would be easier if we didn't risk running into eachother," I defended quietly. The blood dripped onto the floor from his hands and side as we spoke so I focused on that instead of his face where he was looking at me with the puppy dog eyes I'd loved from the second I'd met him. "Easier for who? I need you! Please don't tell me to go." "Why are you still bleeding?" He stopped approaching, looking down at his side in surprise.

"I must not have removed all of the wood splinters," he explained with a casual shrug, "It doesn't matter. What matters is… Where are you going?" "The bathroom. It's where I keep the first aid kit." I flipped on the bathroom light, pulling the little red box out of the cupboard and turning back to Kol. "You're going to need to take your shirt off." Thanking my past self for buying grey wash cloths even if they cost more I turned the faucet on to warm and ran the fluffy fabric underneath the stream. When I turned back to Kol I discovered that he had decided to remove his jeans as well as his shirt which gave me a pretty good idea of everything I'd been missing out on. I swallowed, stepping forward and wiping the blood away gently, struggling to keep my eyes on the task instead of allowing them to wander farther to the left or worse, farther down. I rinsed the cloth out and turned around just in time to witness Kol pull his hand out of his own flesh with a two inch splinter.

Despite all my training as a nurse, the room swayed slightly as nausea took over me. Kol's arms wrapped around me as I came back down to earth, grounding me and covering me in residual blood. "You'd think it would be dry by now." Kol gave me a crooked smile, stroking under the soft cotton of my night shirt. "You'd think wouldn't you? I quite like this outfit, it's a pity it's covered in blood now. Perhaps you can use a shower as well?" "No, it's just the shirt. I'll just soak it but you can get in the shower. I'll pull out a set of pajamas for you." "You still have my pajamas?" The hope in his voice nearly broke me. "Yeah, in a box somewhere. I've been a little slow in unpacking." "Maybe because you don't belong here anymore. You belong in New Orleans." I ran my fingers down the door frame. "I don't know… New York is a pretty cool place. You might like it."

"Love, I've been in the city all of 45 minutes and I've already been attacked three times. I don't think I'm going to like it much. At least the people of New Orleans have the good sense to be afraid of me." "I thought you were going to work on that." "Yes, well, that's before my life came crashing down around me and my whole world walked out the front door." "You broke up with me." "I said I was sorry." He was going to make me cry again. "I'll let you shower." This time I didn't wait around to hear him respond, closing the door and heading into the spare room where the majority of my belongings were being kept. The box with Kol's pajamas was right beside the door, underneath a box of all the date memories I'd been going through whenever I felt the urge to call. I knew it wouldn't be long before Kol was finished in the shower, not when he knew I was just down the hall, so I left his pajamas on the couch and headed back to bed to pretend to sleep.

"I'm not an idiot, Juliet. I know you're not asleep. You weren't asleep when I broke in. You can't sleep alone. You've never slept well alone, not since I've known you. And I can tell you're not asleep because I can hear your breathing. Just like I heard your breathing hitch when you saw me in the living room. You missed me too so can we please make up now? I can't stand being without you. We've had our time apart and I've learned my lesson." "What lesson?" I asked, sitting up to look at my ex-boyfriend. He climbed onto the bed, laying back with his hands crossed over his chest. "Well, I learned quite a few things. The first thing I learned is that your friends only tolerated me for you. It was interesting to learn what they really thought of me. They don't even like baseball!" You rolled your eyes, biting back a smile. "You really thought they liked you for real?"

"I am a very interesting person. I won't say nice, but I'm not dull at least. That has to count for something. Anyway, I also learned that while I am quite capable of not being a bloodthirsty monster when you're not around it is much easier to refrain when I have my motivation beside me instead of 1200 miles away." "I feel like you're hinting at something." He shrugged, rolling over to look me in the eye. "All I'm saying is that I've changed for a woman before but this time, it appears to be unfortunately permanent." "Unfortunately?" I asked curiously. "Unfortunate for all the people out there who count on my craziness to serve themselves." I nodded slowly, looking up at the ceiling and falling back with my head on the pillow. "So what now, Kol?" "I'm not done telling you what I learned. I learned that grocery shopping alone is horrific."

I nodded, agreeing with him on that one. "Actually doing most things alone are terrible now. How am I supposed to watch a movie without listening to your little running commentary? I actually have to pay attention!" I smacked his chest, letting Kol catch my hand in his without any fuss. "I learned that my siblings like you more than me, since Rebekah hasn't spoken to me since you left and Elijah told me to find you or he wouldn't stop Klaus from daggering me for losing you." "They didn't mean that." "Oh, I think they did. They're almost as crazy about you as I am. Ever since Freya left they've been missing the company of a witch and you fit the bill quite nicely. In addition to all those things, I learned that holding your hand is a million times better than kissing any other girl and that if I can't have you then I don't want anyone." I rolled over to look him in the eye. "Are you missing anything?"

He took a deep breath in, then let it out onto my face, the air between us becoming charged with electricity. "Hm… what's else? Oh, there's this little tiny miniscule revelation I had the other day when for the first time I actually sat down and thought about what my life would be like without you." I swallowed, waiting for him to continue with bated breath. "Juliet, in the three months we've been apart I learned that somehow, someway I've fallen hopelessly, madly, deeply in love with you." I bit back tears. "You're not just saying that?" "When we first starting dating I told you I could never sleep with you because I'm too strong and I would hurt you. That was never the case. I just didn't want to hold my strength back, I didn't see the point but now I do. I want you to feel my love sink into your very being through the touch of my skin to yours. I want to feel you fall apart around me and then fall apart myself. I want to taste the sweat between your breasts."

"I want to make love with you, Juliet. If you'll allow me." My eyes trailed down to the low slung pajama pants Kol was wearing. He had foregone the shirt I'd gotten out for him which meant I could just see the beginnings of his pubic hair. I licked my lips. "Juliet? You're killing me here. Tell me to get out if you must but I've had a terrible night and I just want to spend some time with my beautiful girlfriend." "You haven't asked me to be your girlfriend again yet." Kol studied me for a long moment. "Will you be my girlfriend, Juliet?" "Yes, Kol. And yes. I want you to make love to me." Kol's face split in a smile. "You're in for a long night, my darling, you just wait." "I don't want to wait anymore." "Then wait you will not." His lips fell to mine and my world exploded in technicolor.


	9. Kol/Klaus/Elijah (fluff) - Initatiated by the Mikaelson Brothers (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of a 2 part sequence. This is fluff and some angst. Smut tbw (To be written)

“Relax, love, I carry baseball bats everywhere.” Despite his light tone, you could see the murder in Kol’s eyes as he carelessly swung his arm in circles, nearly shattering your mother’s vase. “Kol, please, just go home. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” “See,” Kol sighed, leaning on the doorframe and toeing the invisible barrier keeping him out of your step-father’s house, “I don’t really like to leave innocent girls in the hands of psychopaths.” Your step-father bristled, puffing his chest out and fixing the younger looking man with hate-filled eyes. “Come in here and say that to my face.” Your step-father took a step forward but Kol, having been invited in, was much faster. His hand disappeared into your tormentor’s chest cavity. “I usually leave the whole, yanking someone’s heart out of their chest to Elijah, but I want you to know how I felt seeing the bruises you left on Y/N.” With his free hand, your friend pushed the monster’s shoulder back, tipping him over and causing gravity to pull his heart out more than any actual force exerted by Kol. Your eyes started to water.

“You killed him!” you cried, frozen in place by equal parts shock and disbelief. “He forfeited his life the second he laid his hands on you.” Gone was your cheerful, happy Kol replaced by a man with blazing hatred in his eyes and blood on his hands. You backed away carefully, “Stay away from me Kol.” Kol’s expression changed at your words, his eyebrows furrowing and his grimace turning into a soft frown. “I would never hurt you, Y/N. I only want to protect you.” You looked between his innocent face and your step-father’s bloody chest; you didn’t know what to do. So you ran. You turned and sprinted with everything you had, not daring to look back. For one horrid moment you thought you heard footsteps behind you. Your mind flashed to a middle school science teacher telling the class the worst thing you can do when faced with a predator is run. But Kol’s footsteps would have been faster if he was chasing you, you’d have no chance of outrunning him. You stopped running when the fire in your chest forced you to, long before you actually wanted to. You’d broken your record, if that counted for anything. Kol was nowhere to be seen.

You wondered briefly if you were having a heart attack, your chest clenching as it was. One hand propped you up against the side of a building while the other clutched at the fabric of your shirt. You stumbled deeper into the alley, falling to your knees beside a dumpster and letting out a soft, keaning wail. Tears streamed down your face, mourning the relationship with Kol that never was more than your dead step-father. You wrapped both arms around yourself and pulled your knees up as close to your chest as they could go. You cried until you were too tired to stay awake. You awoke to the gentle swaying of a car, a man you didn’t recognise in the driver’s seat. You panicked, pulling at the door handle. “Please calm down, Y/N. I will not hurt you. Kol asked me to find you after you disappeared last night.” “Why didn’t you come for me himself?” you asked, knowing the answer. “Because he feared you would be afraid and run again, though I have no doubt, had you been awake, you would have fled from me too.” He was right, you would have. “Where is he now?” you asked, unable to use the name of the monster that had taken the place of your friend.

“He is waiting at my family’s estate. I am Elijah, Kol’s elder brother. He was quite secretive about you but told me much last night when I insisted.” The man was giving you a sidelong glance when you looked over but his gaze quickly returned to the road. You glanced out the window. “He killed my step-father.” “Your step-father abused you and you have no sympathy or love for him. You are not upset that he killed someone, you’re upset that it was so easy for him. But you will quickly find that Mikaelsons find everything easy when it comes to protecting those they care about.” He paused. “And Kol cares about you more than I’ve seen him care in a long time.” You didn’t answer, ignoring the images of Kol in your mind. All the little things that made you fall for him and the big things that made him a good friend in the first place. This man was so sure of himself and you felt the need to tell him he was wrong. But you hated your step-father for everything he’d done to you and everything he’d done to your mother before that. You were upset that Kol had killed him so easily, without even blinking.

“What are you people?” you asked quietly after several long moments. It was the only conclusion that made sense. You’d known there was something different about Kol, you had just thought it was because he was foreign. But after seeing him plunge his hand into a grown man’s chest, you couldn’t – wouldn’t believe he was human. “That is for Kol to tell you, as you are his friend.” Your heart dropped at that word. Listening to Kol talk about his conquests was one thing but you always hated being referred to as his friend. The man was looking at you again. Studying you closely, this time. You caught his eye and held it but he gave no explanation for his scutiny. The rest of the ride was silent. Pulling up to a large mansion you were surprised to learn that Kol came from money. “He never mentioned being rich.” Elijah didn’t respond, opening your door chivalrously. You swallowed, following the man into the building nervously and fighting the urge to run again.

The closer you got to Kol the more terrified you became. He was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands when you entered the room. In a flash he was before you, wrapping his arms around you and burying his face in your hair. “Thank God you’re all right. You are all right, right? Are you hurt? Is she hurt?” He turned to his brother. Elijah shook his head, prompting Kol to pull you against his chest once more. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, please forgive me.” You didn’t move, not sure what to say – if you should say anything at all. He pulled away slightly, searching your face for a moment before letting go of you and stepping back. “You must be exhausted, I’ll show you to your room.” You followed Kol up the stairs, neither of you saying anything. He opened a door for you, revealing a bedroom that you figured he expected you to stay in. “Thanks,” you murmured softly. The man nodded, “I’ll come get you for dinner and we can talk.”

You nodded back, walking over to the bed and turning to face the still open door. Kol seemed to be looking for something to say, his mouth open and one hand rubbing the back of his neck. Then he looked down, pulling the door shut behind him. You pulled your dirty clothes off, curling up under the sheets naked. You didn’t want to get the beautiful, expensive bed dirty with your day old clothes. When you awoke, Kol was leaning over you and brushing your hair away from your eyes. He seemed startled when you sat up, stepping back with an expression of shock on his face. You followed his gaze, suddenly remembering your state of undress. You pulled the sheets up around you, blushing heavily. “I-I’ll go see if Rebekah has some clothes to lend you. I-I’m sure she won’t mind.” He disappeared out the door, leaving you to stand and wrap the sheet around yourself to wait.

He reappeared with a loose fitted dress, dropping it in your hand more than actually handing the garment to you. You pulled it on over the sheet then worked the sheet out from under it. You returned the sheet to the bed. Kol stopped you before you could make it, gesturing for you to leave it as it was and heading out the door to dinner. You followed nervously, not sure how you felt about meeting Kol’s family as you were. Thankfully, there were only four places set at the table. Elijah sat in one chair while you and Kol took the two opposite him. The third remained empty for several heartbeats before being filled by a man you assumed to be another of Kol’s brothers. “How many brothers do you have?” you asked under your breath. Kol glanced at you slowly, picking up the salad bowl and serving himself. “Originally I had four but two passed away. I also had two sisters but again, one passed away.” You nodded to your lap, fidgeting with your hands as you waited to serve yourself. “Where is she now?” At a signal from Kol, Elijah broke in.

“Rebekah is on a shopping excursion to Atlantic City with Klaus’ daughter Hope.” You furtively studied the newcomer as he piled steamed vegetables onto his plate. “Are you not going to eat?” Elijah’s voice was gentle but the words caused you to jump in your chair. It finally occurred to you that your step-father could no longer enforce his rules. You nodded, reaching for the salad bowl tentatively. When no one stopped you, you served yourself a heaping portion. You bit back a small smile as you took three slices of roast beef and drowned them in gravy. When you finished making your plate you were startled to find all three of the brothers watching you with varying degrees of awe and anger. You blushed, taking a deep breath to apologise. “Are you sure that’s going to be enough potatos, love?” Klaus asked. You looked down, then back up, then back down. You opened your mouth to speak only to close it again, unsure how to respond.

“You can eat as much as you need, darling.” Kol was smiling at you but his anger simmered just below the surface, a storm brewing in his eyes. “I-I’m sorry, I-“ “No need to apologise, Y/N.” Elijah picked up a piece of broccoli with his fork. You nodded, following suit. The majority of the meal was silent from then on, only interrupted by the occasional question from one of the brothers. They stayed on safe topics: school, work, future. Once finished, you allowed yourself to get swept up in the memories of Christmas time as a kid, when you would eat as much as you could with your parents, before the divorce and before your step-father was even a possibility. Smiling, Kol pulled your chair back and walked you back up the stairs. He kissed your cheek gently, watching your reaction with hooded eyes. You just smiled and headed in to bed.

It was several days later when you approached Elijah in the living room as he read a leather bound book. “E-Elijah?” you asked tentatively. The older man looked up with a gentle smile, setting the book aside. “I… I don’t mean to disturb you but I wanted to ask if you know anything about why Kol’s been acting so strange.” Elijah’s eyebrows jumped up, glancing in the direction of the stairs as if expecting Kol to hear his name from the second floor. “I don’t think we should discuss Kol with him right upstairs.” You could tell he was trying to be polite but you couldn’t keep your expression from falling. You nodded nonetheless, standing to leave Elijah to his reading. “If you must know, you should ask him yourself.” You turned back to Elijah, trying to form the words that had been running through your mind for quite some time. “I think he knows.” “Knows what, Y/N?” You sat down on the seat opposite, fiddling with your hands.

“That I… I think of him as more than a friend. Or want him to be more than a friend. I know that he’s older and so much more experienced than I am, it would never work I just…” “Can’t help it,” Elijah supplied. You nodded, looking up to take in the tender look on the man’s face. “Y/N, my brother cares for you more deeply than you realise. The only way you can know his true feelings is if you ask him yourself.” You glanced at the stairs. “But… what if he laughs at me? What if he thinks I’m a loser?” “Y/N,” Elijah smothered a small smile, “Kol would never think of you as a loser. Now, I haven’t know you very long but from the moment you walked through that door, everyone in this house has known that you are inexperienced in many ways. From your joy at a homecooked meal to your innocent affection, there is nothing in the world that could make any of us, Kol included, think you are a ‘loser’. Do you understand?”

You blushed slightly, “As for laughing at you, a young woman’s virginity is no laughing matter.” Your eyes widened and you glanced at the stairs in horror, “How did you know?” “It was an educated guess, and in all fairness, it is unlikely my brother is ignorant of your inexperience. It is probably why he is insisting on going very slowly with you. He doesn’t want to startle you or push you too far.” You nodded, slowly, processing the older man’s words. “Elijah, surprisingly, didn’t spell out the situation perfectly. What a pity, your perfect streak is broken.” You turned to face Kol, looking up at him. “He missed two very important reasons, why I’m… well, I’m nervous to be intimate you.” “You’re nervous?” You asked, a little shocked. “Alright, you got me, I’m scared. I’m scared because I don’t want to hurt you, I am terrified of hurting you. And that fear is well deserved because I can. I can hurt you so easily.”

He laid his hands on either side of your face. “Y/N, I’ll understand if you’re afraid of me when I tell you this but I am a vampire.” Your eyes widened, hands flying up to lay over your friend’s. “Does that mean…” “I drink blood to survive. Hell, I drink blood for fun when I’m bored, well, I used to. I haven’t really been bored lately. But I have blood on my hands that will never, ever wash away and I am afraid that your blood will be next.” You swallowed, “You haven’t hurt me yet.” Kol smiled ruefully. “It must be a new record. I guess that’s thanks to the second reason I was talking about. I haven’t hurt you because I can’t imagine ever having to look you in the eye and know that I am the reason those tears are falling from your eyes because I love you. I’ve fallen for you so hard that I don’t think I could get up if I wanted to but it doesn’t matter because I don’t want to.”

He paused for a moment, “Did I go too far with that metaphor?” You shook your head with a giggle. “I knew you were a virgin, Y/N. I’ve always known you’re a virgin. And I know it’s a toxic construct of a patriarchal society but I also know that I want your first time to be absolutely perfect and I don’t know how to do that on my own.” “On your own?” you asked curiously, wondering what he could possibly mean by that. “Well,” he bit his lip sheepishly, “There have been times in the past, a long long time ago, before I met you of course, and probably much longer than that, you know when was the last time-“ “Alright, Kol, since you’re obviously having some trouble why don’t we do the same thing we usually do and I proposition the lady?” Kol’s brother Klaus asked from the doorway. “Proposition?” Kol frowned, 

“No, no, I’m fine, really. Y/N, I know it may sound strange but I think it would be best if my brothers and I were all involved in your first time.” The look of horror on your face made him backpedal. “It sounds weird, I know, but I promise it will be better. Elijah will keep me in check, Klaus does this thing with his tongue that has literally made women faint and- oh god don’t look at me like that I want this to be perfect for you, I’m sorry, ignore me, forget I ever asked.” You grabbed Kol’s arms quickly as he tried to turn away. You swallowed, “Does that mean they’d have to see me naked?” Kol bit his lip, fighting a smile. “Well, unfortunately yes, sex generally involves nudity. Shall I ask Elijah to give you the talk about the birds and the bees before we get started?” You blushed, smacking his chest with your free hand. You glanced at the other men, moving closer to Kol and gesturing him to lean down so you could whisper in his ear. 

“What if they don’t like what they see?” The two men behind you laughed and seconds later, a pair of hands were resting on your hips from behind. “I don’t think there’s anything you’ve got hidden under those clothes that my brother and I won’t like. They’re not exactly a nun’s habit, now are they?” You blushed, partly from Klaus’ insinuation and partly from the feeling of his breath against your neck. Your gaze kept Kol’s for a long moment. “What do you say?” You bit your lip, “You promise you’ll take care of me?” “You have my word, Y/N. And better yet, you have Elijah’s. He’s the noble one.” Elijah nodded to you over Kol’s shoulder. You took a deep breath. Then another one. You even closed your eyes for a third. Kol nearly fell over when you pressed your lips to his. You enjoyed the kiss for a long moment, until Kol’s arms wrapped around your thighs and lifted you into the air. Your kiss was broken. “I think it’s about time we head upstairs, don’t you?”


End file.
